powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Member 10
Info Appearance She is a pretty young girl with a blue hair that tie into an ponytail. She wearing the clothes with the gamer style, blue coat that expose her bally, a blue short shorts that is held with a black belt and a yellow shoes. She also wearing an cat ears headphone on her head. Personality Puzzle is completely detached from reality, showing absolutely no interest in any real people, even pointing out that they are flawed and claims she is in no way sexually attracted to "3D guys" and sees such thoughts as below her. When talking to people normally without altering her personality, she is generally cold and distant, she take no notice of other people around him unless called vigorously, physically abused or appealed to. Powers Bending The Rule: Puzzle can bend the laws of reality to achieve a variety of superhuman feats, increasing her personal capabilities to various extends, ignore the laws of physics, and resisting natural or supernatural effects (such as supernatural powers, fate and destiny, death, etc.). *Body Supremacy **Supernatural Body **Maximum Concentration Capacity *Extrasensory Perception **Encyclopedic Knowledge *Death Negation **Death Prevention *Fate Immunity **Fate Denial *Physical Law Immunity *Power Immunity *Glitching Virtual Cheating: Puzzle can hack reality as if she were hacking a game, which grants hacks used in games to win, including "Aimbot","ESP","Noclip", etc. She can manipulate variables to customize her personal physical prowess. She even able to create her own hacks, to further expand her arsenal. *Interface Creation (Mod Menu) **Absolute Accuracy (Aimbot) **Bullet Hell (Rapid Fire) **Extrasensory Perception (ESP) **Flight/Ultimate Intangibility (Noclip) **Infinite Supply (Infinite Ammo, Money, Etc.) **Invisibility (Invisibility) **One Hit Kill (Insta-Kill) **Recoil Immunity (No Recoil) **Remote Attacks (No Spread) **Tracking Teleportation (Teleportation) **Speed Mode (Speed Hack) **Ultimate Invincibility (Godmode) **Weapon Arsenal (All Weapons, Items, etc.) ***Customization (Weapon Modding) ****Impossible Forging Hyper Intuition: Puzzle can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Replication *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. *Agriculture Intuition: to have innate understanding of Agriculture/Aquaculture. *Alien Intuition: to have innate understanding of alien species, languages and technology. *Animal Intuition: to have innate understanding of animals. *Answer Intuition: to know the answer to any question or problem one happens to experience. *Artistic Intuition: to have skills, techniques and/or knowledge in artistic activities and all forms of art. *Aviation Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting aircrafts, spacecrafts, etc. *Botany Intuition: to have innate knowledge of plants and fungi. *Business Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to run businesses and companies. *Chronological Intuition: to understand an object, a person, or a system to the smallest aspects from different timelines. *Computer Operation Intuition: to have skills and knowledge at operating computers. *Conspiracy Intuition: to have skill to understand the lies and secrets. *Criminology Intuition: to have innate knowledge of how to perform perfect crimes and run criminal organizations without leaving a trace. *Culinary Intuition: to master all culinary skills and techniques. *Danger Intuition: to detect impending threats. *Definition Intuition: to know the definitions of anything. *Desire Intuition: to know the deepest desires of anyone. *Detail Intuition: to notice any and all details, no matter how small. *Elucidation: to innately understand complex concepts. *Experimentation: to innately detected the concepts of an experiment. *Game Intuition: to possess great skills in playing games. *Hacking Intuition: to possess intuitively high skills in hacking machinery and technological systems. *History Intuition: to possess intuitive and accurate knowledge and understanding of all historical events. *Hunting Intuition: to innately have to be highly skilled in hunting any and all prey. *Housekeeping Aptitude: to possess intuitive aptitude for housekeeping. *Interrogation Intuition: to innately know how to extract information from an opponent through different forms of interrogation. *Juggling Intuition: to have greatly enhanced skills in juggling. *Killing Intuition: to have perfect intuition on killing styles. *Law Intuition: to understand various laws. *Linguistic Intuition: to understand, write, read and speak all forms of languages, fluently. *Literary Intuition: to have intuitive understanding of literary techniques and styles. *Maintenance Intuition: to have intuitive knowledge on how to groom and maintain oneself and others. *Magicians Intuition: to have a talent of deception through stage performances. *Martial Arts Intuition: to intuitively understand all Martial Arts. *Material Intuition: to verify what a compound object is made up of. *Mech Piloting Intuition: to have extraordinary skill in piloting mechs/mecha/giant robots. *Navigation Intuition: to have innate knowledge on navigating through any area. *Paranormal Expertise: to have innate knowledge and information about the entire paranormal world and all supernatural phenomenon. *Performance Art Intuition: to understand performance arts. *Photographic Deduction: Intuitively observe environment and deduces any connections to situations and process them extremely fast. *Poisoning Intuition: to possess intuitive knowledge and/or skill in the use of poisonous substances. *Psionic Intuition: to gain knowledge through psionic means. *Psychological Intuition: to understand the way the mind works to the smallest details. Allows user to detect lies, and perform perfect cold-readings. *Religion Intuition: to possess innate knowledge and understanding of every form of faith, religion, and belief. *Riders Aptitude: to possess extraordinary driving and riding skills. *Spatial Intuition: to understand the angles and mapping of areas with adjusting. *Special Ops Mastery: to possess innate knowledge and skills on how to handle and complete any and all special operations. *Sport Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in certain or various sports. *Temporal Intuition: to innately know the date and time. *Trading Intuition: to have skill and knowledge in selling/trading. *Trapping Intuition: to proficiently create a variety of unique and difficult traps for others to fall for. *Vehicle Intuition: to operate a variety of different vehicles (cars, aircraft, etc.) with ease. *Weakness Detection: to intuitively observe anything and instantly understand the weakness of anything, including people, objects, relationships, societies, structures, organizations, laws of nature, etc. Hyper Mind: Puzzle can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. She have the capability to process an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing her to identify all the variables in any theoretical situation by instantly cross-correlating all information user has on them. *Absolute Creativity *Accelerated Probability *Attack Prediction *Accelerated Thought Process *Body Language Analysis *Causality Perception *Clear Mind *Combat Perception *Computer Perception *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Future-Probability Cognition *Indexing *Instant Learning *Intuitive Aptitude *Intuitive Precognition *Multi-Focus *Numerical Precision *Panmnesia *Parallel Processing *Pattern Sense *Photographic Deduction *Probability Computation *Scientific Perception *Scientific Prowess *Tactical Analysis *Weakness Detection Hyper Reflexes: Puzzle body possesses automatic reflexes, which perceive the future without her brain or other powers. This allows her body to react to/plan out reactions/movements to future events and attacks even before other people know about, or have decided them, attacking, blocking, evading and countering enemies, and responding to events. *Aim Dodging *Auto-Reflexes *Counter *Danger Intuition *Enhanced Strike *Evasion *Fighting Instinct *Flawless Coordination *Motion Concentration *Optimal Finesse *Perimeter Evasion *Precognition - She has limited or no cognitive awareness of the future however. *Unpredictability Peak Human Physical: Puzzle is kinda strong without using her power. Her physical strength,speed,agility is classified as peak human. *'Peak Human Strength:' Puzzle possesses physical strength which functions at the peak physical limits of a human man. Her strength is superior to any Olympic-class weightlifter and stronger than average male humans. She can easily lift the weight about 2 ton. *'Peak Human Speed:' Her speed is also at the peak of human capability. Puzzle is capable at running speeds of 40 mph. At peak capacity, she is capable of extending speeds up to 55 mph. *'Peak Human Durability:' Her body is more resistant than a normal human. She is durable enough to survive a fall from a plane crash. She has also withstood blows from a white rhinoceros and even able to withstand a grenade explosion. *'Peak Human Agility:' Puzzle agility is superior to any Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily. *'Peak Human Stamina:' Puzzle is capable of exerting herself at the peak capacity for 24 hour without any tiredness or signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Healing:' Puzzle healing is five times faster than average human. She is able to heal broken bones, fractures, torn muscles, several gunshots, puncture wounds, and other serious injuries in one day time and most lesser physical injuries like cuts, scrapes, and burns in a matter of minutes. *'Peak Human Senses:' Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. She was able to see faster than gunfire itself. *'Peak Mental Resistance:' Puzzle is extraordinarily capable at withstanding torture. *'Peak Human Immune System:' Puzzle body is immune to aging, disease, etc. Master Martial Artist: Puzzle is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai and multiple styles of kung fu. She was able to easily defeated a hundred of armed men. Master Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist, capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Master Assassin: Puzzle is heavily skilled in assassination techniques. She uses her skills as a martial artist, arcobat, and spy to further enhance her skills as an assassin. Indomitable Will: Puzzle is a very strong willed woman. Her will is so strong to the point that she will never surrender to her opponents, no matter how powerful they intent to be. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Puzzle has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. Master Spy: Puzzle is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. She is capable of killing in cold blood when the need arises. Hydrokinetic Immunity: Puzzle is immune to all water, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. But still, she can take a shower. Abilities Angel Authority: Puzzle has the authority to access and using the power of the Archangels. *Angel Physiology *Angelic Force Manipulation *Virtue Embodiment *Virtue Inducement *'Azrael' **Death Inducement **Death Sense **Grim Reaper Physiology **Soul Manipulation *'Gabriel' **Death Inducement **Dream Manipulation **Grim Reaper Physiology **Hope Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Omnilingualism **Resurrection **Truth Inducement *'Haniel' **Desire Form **Happiness Inducement **Love Embodiment **Love Manipulation **Passion Embodiment **Passion Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Pleasure Inducement **Sephirot Empowerment **Sex Angel Lord Physiology **Tantric Manipulation **Victory Inducement *'Metatron' **Absolute Condition **Angel Manipulation **Chaotic Form **Divinity **Heaven Lordship **Holy Fire Manipulation **Literary Manipulation **Omnilingualism **Omniscience **Spiritual Perfection **Transcendent Angel Physiology **Zenith *'Michael' **Absolute Senses **Banishment **Grim Reaper Physiology **Guardianship **Heaven Lordship **Mountain Manipulation **Divine Combat **Purification **Supernatural Wisdom **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Virtue Inducement *'Ramiel' **Clairvoyance **Divination **Electricity Manipulation **Hope Manipulation **Hope Inducement **Soul Manipulation **Storm Manipulation *'Raphael' **Healing ***Flawless Restoration ***Health Optimization **Light Manipulation **Love Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Solar Manipulation **Spring Manipulation *'Raguel' **Justice Manipulation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Raziel' **Absolute Wisdom **Alchemy **Angelic Magic **Cosmic Knowledge **Enlightenment **Extrasensory Perception **Guardianship *'Sariel' **Death Sense **Earth Manipulation **Guardianship **Healing ***Health Optimization *'Sandalphon' **Combat Empowerment **Energy Manipulation **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathy **Quantity Manipulation *'Uriel' **Clairvoyance **Fire Manipulation **Guardianship **Literary Manipulation **Love Inducement **Musical Empathic Projection *'Zaphkiel' **Energy Manipulation **Healing **Justice Manipulation **Light Manipulation Cyberworld Lordship: Julia gains certain abilities in cyberspace because the rules of the real world don't apply, so manipulating the virtual reality by mere force of will is entirely possible. *Absolute Command (only in Cyberspace) *Absolute Will (only in Cyberspace) *Complete Arsenal (only in Cyberspace) *Cyberpotence *Digital Form *Digital Materialization *Metapotence (only in Cyberspace) *Omnificence (only in Cyberspace) *Omnipresence (only in Cyberspace) *Omniscience (only in Cyberspace) *Portal Creation (To exit and enter Cyberspace) *Technology Manipulation *Virtual Warping *Virtual Particle Manipulation Heaven Domain: Puzzle has authority and duty in heaven a place where deities and angels come together as well as the souls of heroes, and good people in perfect peace and joy. *Afterlife Manipulation (Limited to Heaven) **Afterlife Border **Afterlife Marking **Afterlife Prevention **Afterlife Transport *Angel Creation *Angel Manipulation *Authority within Heaven. *Celestial Manipulation *Creation *Curse Inducement *Divinity *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Element Manipulation *Electricity Manipulation *Heaven Manipulation *Justice Manipulation *Law Creation *Law Inducement *Life-Force Manipulation *Light Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Solar Manipulation *Soul Manipulation *Space-Time Manipulation *Stellar Manipulation *Summoning *Universal Lordship Aquakinesis: Puzzle can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. *Hydrokinetic Constructs *Manipulate the properties of water. **Viscosity Manipulation *Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. **Hydrokinetic Flight **Hydrokinetic Surfing *Tidal Wave Generation *Water Attacks *Water Generation **Flood Creation *Water Pressure Generation *Water Purification *Water Separation *Water Walking *Water Vortex Creation *Whirlpool Generation *Aquatic Adaptation *Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. *Drowning *Healing Water *Hydrokinetic Combat *Hydrokinetic Invisibility *Hydrokinetic Regeneration *Hydromancy *Hydroportation *Liquid Surveillance Communication *Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. **Internal Rupturing *Water Absorption **Dehydration *Water Augmentation *Water Aura *Water Empowerment *Water Mimicry *Water Negation *Water Portal Creation *Water Transmutation *Bubble Manipulation (when combined with air) *Conceptual Water Manipulation *Cosmic Water Manipulation *Dark Water Manipulation *Empathic Water Manipulation *Esoteric Water Manipulation *Hell Water Manipulation *Holy Water Manipulation *Ice Manipulation *Primordial Water Manipulation *Psychic Water Manipulation *Spiritual Water Manipulation *Steam Manipulation *Vapor Manipulation *Water Embodiment *Water Magic *White Water Manipulation Techniques ITF Taekwondo: *'Triple Strike' is a technique used to deal with multiple enemies. Despite the name, it can be used to defeat more than three opponent. It is a kicking stance, meaning it could be a kick or a combo that ends with kick. *'Hyperspeed' is a technique that allows the user to move at high speed in a straight line, in addition to increasing the power of the user's following technique via massively increased momentum. *'Wave Rebound' is a technique used to reflect energy waves/shockwaves of enemy back to them by stomping the ground below the enemy to channel the energy wave/shockwave. *'Front Kick' is an upward kick with a lot of power behind it. The user plants their feet firmly to the ground, breaking it, before unleashing a shockwave-backed kick. A single kick can destroy a ring and create fissures in the earth. *'Baekdu' is a knee attack delivered to the opponent. It is used to entice the opponent into guarding, enabling the user to grab onto the head of the opponent and using it as leverage to deliver more, un-guardable kicks and knee attacks. The opponent's guard can also be nullified with''' Hoe Grap''' that leads to even more finishing options. *'Hoe Grab' is a kick used to grab an opponent in a lock position. The fighter faints a reverse kick with one leg and uses that leg to hold the arm of the opponent. It is mainly used to break an enemy's guard. *'Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike '''is a technique that using right flamingo as an attack stance to deliver three kicks in a row from either left or right, followed by straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going backwards, damage increases. The technique's purpose it to shake the opponent's brain with the first and second kick and finish the opponent with the third. *'Right Flamingo: Meteor Kick''' is a technique that uses Right Flamingo stance and unleashes shockwaves/air currents/Ki/energy to the opponents. *'Left Flamingo: Straw Cutter' is a type of jumping kick. The user jumps and delivers a kick diagonally like a motion of scissors closing in. *'Left Flamingo: Cutter Hanger' is a technique used to hold someone's attacking leg, limiting their follow-up option, in addition to making room for the user to use Right Flamingo attacks. *'Hwechook' is a kick that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. Hwechook hits the opponent with balls/front of the foot, like Roundhouse Kick. Equipment Ring Of The House: The ring that can open the portal that lead to the House of Solomon. Ox Phone: '''Is a smartphone that was create by Bin and giving to Puzzle. It use completely diffirent apps and system with unlimited capacity. She usually using this phone to play game more than using it to contact. '''Ox PSP: It is a PSP that she ask Bin to made for her. It have the same design as the normal PSP but it system is better and it have unlimited capacity with infinity battery. Island Ring: It is the special ring that Bin made for Puzzle, it has the puzzle symbol on it. It giving her fully access to the Mystical Sky Island. Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts